


Queen of the Night

by Scribbleness



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 09:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10084088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribbleness/pseuds/Scribbleness
Summary: (AU/Canon) Eight months after the final battle, they found another Lucian royalty- Ardyn's direct descendant. Duty-bound to remain loyal to Lucis, the friends struggled to accept their new ruler. Meanwhile, a time daemon poses a threat to Eos until it claims the new queen's body. Prompto x Surprise Character, a little Ignea. SPOILERS AHEAD.Disclaimer: Anything that is not mine, is not mine. The game, the characters, they are not mine. The concept of the story is mine, but the elements added that were not originally mine, are definitely not mine. I hope that's enough disclaimer!





	1. Enlightenment

**Author's Note:**

> I simply couldn't find myself accepting the ending of the game. I mean, that's canon, but I know there's a possibility that there is a continuation where everyone gets their happy ending... at least for everyone in the game. So, I thought, what if there's another royalty they don't know about? Also, what happened Ardyn's time glitching powers? And that's how I came up with this fic. I can't tell you any more, but I do ask of you to read it and I hope you enjoy it. Your reviews will really help me improve on my storytelling and writing skills, so please do let me know what you think down at the comments section!

**.**

**.**

**.**

Eight months had passed since the first dawn.

Hardened by the ten years of darkness, the people of Eos celebrated the sight of sunlight everyday, emerging from their homes and shelters one by one to watch the morning star rise. And after they had made their warm welcome, they began their work, picking up the pieces of the calamity's aftermath and rebuilding Eos back to how they remembered it. With a renewed hope, the world was beginning to make sense again.

However, the remaining daemons still thrived in the night.

Despite being stronger and more prepared for daemon attacks, the people veered away from the streets and sought refuge in strongholds such as Hammerhead.

The very same one that provided the late King Noctis' last safe haven.

Petals of sylleblossons used to scatter around the place at the wake of Lucis' beloved king and savior. The people he liberated from eternal darkness offered thousands of his favorite flowers in memory of all who gave up their lives for the world's future. The friends he left used to hate the sight of blue petals, the pain of his memory still fresh in their chests. But as often as the flowers came, they found the strength to smile knowing how fondly their brother would take it.

"Order up!" Ignis said in his unfading refined manner as he placed plates of algreta bouginnon on Takka's former counter in his diner. Prompto was the first to jump from one of the red couches.

"Oh yeah!" Prompto said excitedly before grabbing his plate, followed by Gladiolus.

"New recipeh?" the bigger man asked playfully.

"Something I found in one of my older notebooks." Ignis replied, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"You _found_?" Prompto asked.

"Well, Iris found it." Ignis replied. "While she was rummaging through the rubbles of Insomnia."

Gladiolus grinned. "Well, you're lucky she found it in one piece."

"I'd say I am."

"How did you read the recipe then?" Prompto asked before taking a bite of his supper.

"It's not too hard to recall the recipes once you tell me what dish it is." Ignis replied, grabbing a plate himself and gracefully sitting beside Prompto. The latter still believed that Ignis had a secret extra sensory nerve in him that helped him manage to see without actually "seeing".

"I wonder what else Iris found in Insomnia." Prompto pondered.

"Worried that she might find something of yours?" Gladiolus asked.

Prompto frowned at him and leaned away. "No." he said. "I mean, Insomnia used to have the biggest everything! Malls, coffee shops, schools, libraries… I mean, there should be a lot of stuff there if you just keep looking."

"Now that you mentioned it, there may be important items in Insomnia that could preserve the very memory of the kingdom, waiting to be recovered." Ignis said. He cocked a fork towards Prompto. "You made a fine point."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Gladiolus replied. Prompto detected the despondence in his friend's voice and placed a hand on his shoulder. Following their king's final confrontation with his fate, it was Gladiolus who took it the hardest.

Ignis took a deep breath and sliced a piece of the bouginnon. He allowed a moment of silence to pass before speaking again. "Iris is doing an important job on saving the culture of Insomnia so that we may revive it or, at the very least, so people may remember that there was once a kingdom of Insomnia."

"And that there were kings who used to rule it." Prompto added.

"Right." Gladiolus replied. "It's all part of the rebuilding and recovery efforts."

"It is." Ignis said. "So that the memories of the kings before us may live on."

"Should we head back tomorrow, then?" Prompto dared to ask. "I mean, I think Iris could use some help, and…"

"I have no problem with it." Ignis said.

Gladiolus chuckled. "Easy for you to say. There's not much for you to see anyway."

"Heh." Prompto smirked. " _See_."

"Amusing." Ignis retorted sarcastically.

"So, are you with us Gladio?"

The other pushed himself slightly against the table, stretching his arms and leaning his back against the couch. "Well, my sister is there, and I don't see the point of staying here tomorrow." he replied. "Sure. I'm coming."

* * *

"What are we doing in Galdin Quay?" Ignis asked incredulously.

"Somebody didn't clean up the mess after slaying a red giant last night, blocking the expressway to Insomnia. Talcott had to make a detour." Gladiolus replied. "How did you know anyway?"

"The music from the radio tells me it is picking up a frequency different from Insomnia's, but more similar to Galdin Quay's."

Gladiolus shot Prompto a look, causing the latter to hold up his hands. "I didn't say anything!"

"Don't worry Ignis, this is the shortest route we can take to Insomnia." Talcott assured.

"Yes, but I can tell it's definitely isn't very short either." Ignis replied. "Night is befalling us."

Gladiolus and Prompto looked at each other before turning to Ignis again.

"Do you want to make a stop, then?" Prompto asked.

"If possible, yes."

"Dino's Hunter's HQ then!" Talcott said.

"Should not have taken that coffee last night. Stole more of my sleep time." Gladiolus said contritely, recalling how surprised he was when he realized it was already early in the afternoon when he woke up.

"Me too." Prompto added.

Ignis raised his eyebrows. He was sure Prompto did not take even a sip of the coffee he made the night before. He never liked coffee. "Right."

"Here we are!" Talcott said.

"And we've arrived just in time before darkness reaches us!"

"Oh Iggy, you never cease to amaze me." Prompto said, feigning allure to his strong sense of time.

"First time to be here." Gladiolus said. "Better check out their supplies."

"You might want to check Fifi's Curatives Express." Talcott added. "She has a neat stocks of potions."

"Great." Gladiolus replied, searching the area for the stand or a stall of the recommended merchant among the dozens of others. "Which one is Fifi's?"

Talcott stretched his arms, his elbows clicking. "Just… look for the girl with a red hat."

Prompto looked around and spotted the woman standing by a red truck which was filled with bottles, vegetables and spices. "Gotcha!"

"Good." Ignis said. "I will check their rates for an overnight stay."

"Work your magic, Prompto." Gladiolus said as he headed for the weapon's store.

"Magic on what?" Prompto asked turning to his friend, but didn't receive a reply. "Right."

He trudged his way to the merchant, scanning some of the stalls for any item he might be missing. The crowd of refugees was not as thick as in Meldacio's, but it had a decent amount of patrons who were also seeking a stable bastion for the night. Fifi's store almost disappeared through the crowd, visible only to the hunters who knew what they were looking for. Most of them recognized the blond newcomer and gave him firm salutes, which he would give back in kind. Being entrusted with Eos by the King himself earned them an endless list of responsibilities, but no reward is better than to be honored for their efforts.

Prompto gave another patron a nod before approaching the girl with a worn red hat. He leaned forward to take a closer peek of her face under the large shade that hovered over it. Disappointment was slowly turning to suspense and excitement the less he saw of her, but he could tell from her pinkish lips and peachy pale cheeks that a soft countenance is to be expected.

"Hello!" Prompto greeted.

"Good evening." The girl greeted back, bowing slightly. "What can I do for you?"

"I'm interested in buying some of your potions, and see your face at least."

The girl gave him a combination of a smirk and a frown. She placed a brown clipboard on the table in front of her with a list of her products written on a white parchment.

"Whoah." Prompto said when his gaze fell on one of the items. "Magitek booster, huh."

"Straight from Gralea." the girl replied.

"Nice." Prompto said, stealing glances of the merchant's hidden face. He wished he could take a peek, even just a little.

"Staring is rude, you know." she said.

Prompto stepped back. "Wha-"

"Don't deny it, you obviously were."

"How can you see me too?!"

"Too?"

"Like my blind buddy, Iggy, he-" Prompto shook his head. "Uh… nevermind."

"Maybe if you stop staring for too long, we wouldn't notice."

Prompto tensed at her rebuttal. How could she be so sharp? "Fine. Well, at least I got to hear your voice."

"Flirting is not my forte, good Sir." the girl replied, unamused. "And with all due respect, if you are not interested in buying any of my trades, I will have to ask you to show yourself out."

Prompto smirked and crossed his arms against his chest. "You don't even have a door."

"It's an indirect way of asking you to leave. Please, leave."

"Fine, fine. I'll be buying three pheonix downs." Prompto replied, reaching for the gil in his pocket. The girl nodded slightly and began stocking a blue paper bag with bottled feathers of pheonix downs, failing to notice how her customer was still trying to curiously take a peek of her face from any angle that he could. He straightened up when she turned back around to face him and handed him the paper bag.

"Is Fifi even your real name?" Prompto asked.

"Thank you for visiting and have a good evening." the girl said sternly.

"I honestly think Fifi stands for something…"

"Have a good evening, good Sir." the girl repeated.

Sighing again with downcast eyes, Prompto gave her a final wave with his free hand before walking away and headed to the caravan trailer Ignis rented for the night. He guessed he had no success story to share his friends before bedtime.

Not that he ever had one to begin with.

* * *

Even under the bright sunlight, Insomnia was definitely not how they remembered it. Gone were the days of its former glory, and they still found it hard to believe that they were home, but not quite home.

Ever since they reached the end of the road at the last night of the dark calamity, they couldn't find themselves going back to Insomnia. Streets filled with rubbles and swarming with daemons was the last image they had of their home. Eight months later, there may be no more daemons during the daylight hours, but the evident sight of destruction brought by the invasion of the empire and the starscourge was still far from gone and forgotten.

They all left Talcott's truck and each took out a black radio. The apocalyptic event destroyed most of Eos' communication towers, and left the surviving few unmaintained, sparing none. Mobile phones became no better than accessories, a reminder of how prosperous and peaceful the world once was.

"Iris, Gladdy to Iris. You there?" Gladiolus said after pressing the orange button on his own radio. After waiting for a response, he repeated his call.

"Gladdy to Iris, are you there?"

" _Gladdy!_ " a woman's voice called back excitedly. " _I'_ _m here, where are you?_ "

Gladiolus looked around, making out and recalling the street they were at. Talcott recognized the confusion in his face.

"23rd Street." Talcott said.

"Uh, 23rd Street." Gladiolus called back.

" _Insomnia?_ " Iris replied.

"Yeah."

"Whoah, this is the 23rd Street?" Prompto said, surprised.

"This used to be one of the main roads." Ignis commented. "I'm not surprised that you barely recognized it."

"Well, it still is one of the main roads." Talcott said. "This is where I drive through when I visit Insomnia. Not as big as before but, it still is passable."

"Where are you?" Gladiolus asked through the radio.

" _A warehouse by Crowe's Nest Diner_." Iris replied. " _If you still remember where it is._ "

"Yeah, I remember." Ignis replied for Gladiolus.

"We'll be there, wait for us." the latter said.

" _Copy that!"_ Iris replied.

The group began walking, taking the chance to fully observe the extent of the destruction in every street they passed by. Prompto thought it was beyond repair, as he scanned through the fallen debris of what once was the Crown City's museum.

"What a waste." he muttered.

"What is?" Ignis asked.

"The museum." Prompto replied. "Blown to bits, and left with nothing."

"Along with my childhood memories." Gladiolus added.

"You're lucky you even got to see it." Talcott said. "I never went to the museum. Too young to appreciate it, never realized it'll be too late by the time I will actually do."

"Ignis is right." Prompto said. "We should really work on searching for what's worth saving. We can still save what's left of our history."

"Why don't we start with the museum?" Talcott asked.

"We can ask Iris." Ignis replied. "But I believe what is left of the castle is far more worth of the preservation efforts."

* * *

The warehouse turned out to be bigger than the Crowe's Nest.

Under Iris' command, people had successfully turned the place into a headquarters for hunters and survivors alike. Boxes and bags of unclaimed items were neatly stacked at one corner of the shelter while women and men organized and packed many more. A middle-aged woman with a clipboard in hand was facilitating the group. Behind her was Iris, carrying six thick books stacked on top of each other.

"Gladdy!"

Iris dropped the books in her hands as soon as she glanced up to see her brother and ran to him for a hug. She then moved on to Ignis and Talcott, and giving an embrace-ready Prompto a nod.

"Hey, why didn't _I_ get a hug?" he protested.

"So!" Iris said to the group, ignoring Prompto's comment. "What brings you guys here?"

"We all agreed to help in the preservation efforts of Insomnia." Ignis said. "To keep the memories we have left of the Crown City, and save them for the generations to come."

"It's part of our last efforts to save Insomnia." Gladiolus added. "You're doing the same, right?"

"Well, sort of." Iris replied. "We are more interested in recovering things with personal values to the people who used to live here. But we can help you out!"

"That will be great." Ignis said.

"Where do we start?"

"The palace." Talcott replied.

"Are you sure we can… you know."

"Enter it?" Ignis asked.

"Yeah." Iris asked. "Are we allowed to?"

"You, of all people, are asking?" Gladiolus said.

Prompto chuckled. "Of course we're allowed to go in. Especially you!"

Iris smiled under her blush. "I've always wanted to check it out. Can I come?"

Gladiolus locked her head playfully under his arm. "How many times do we have to tell you it's fine?"

"Cut it out!" Iris snapped back, flailing her arms at her poor attempt to hit her brother.

"We can start tomorrow." Ignis said. "At first light."

"Ayup." Prompto replied.

* * *

Coming back to the palace was easy. Collecting royal possessions from the ruins was easier.

Forgetting was the hardest part.

Gladiolus pushed the towering doors open that lead them to the throne room where the afternoon light peaked through the disrepair of the ceiling. The trio, with Iris and Talcott following behind, walked towards the staircase that elevated the Lucian throne, all pairs of eyes falling at the crimson stain where the last King of Lucis sat.

Gladiolus cleared his throat, facing away from the throne. "Where should we start from here?"

"The king's office should be around here somewhere, right?" Prompto replied. "Might be good to start there."

"It is around the high seats, possibly just beneath the throne." Ignis said. "Might I also suggest the archives in the study room."

"And where is that?" Gladiolus asked.

"That would be straight ahead along the halls outside. There should be a wooden emerald door that will lead us there."

"I remember that." Iris said. "I can help out and look around that place."

"I'll help." Talcott said. "How about King Noctis' room? Want to check that out too?"

Ignis pushed his glasses up his nose as his friends stood silent in reply. "Possibly… some other time."

"Oh." Talcott said. "R-right. I understand."

"Well, we best start working now." Prompto said. "We don't want the night to catch up on us."

"We'll see you later then!" Iris said as she walked away with Talcott toward the hallways.

"Hmm." Gladiolus murmured as he headed to the door around the throne. It opened with little effort and Gladiolus stepped back. "Huh. That was easy."

Prompto entered first and looked around the dark room. Ignis felt the switch along the walls and turned the lights on, revealing dusty surfaces and books neatly kept inside the shelves. Papers and pens were left scattered around the cherry oak desk, and Prompto couldn't help but imagine how much urgency King Regis was in before leaving his office in complete disarray. And he wasn't the kind who would simply have it.

He approached the desk and scanned over the papers, realizing that they were related to a supposed treaty between Insomnia and Niflheim. He lifted one page and read the Imperials' fake promise of peace between the nations for, as they would put it, "the good of many." He was no royalty, not even close to becoming one of the world's leaders to make drastic decisions for thousands of people. But he knew better than to trust to Imperials. Everything to them was a game, and they never hesitated to leave destruction in their wake to get what they wanted. Then again, there must be something else going on in the King's mind that made him allow everything to happen the way it did.

Prompto shook his head and all the thoughts away. "I'll start with the desk." he said.

Ignis was already pulling the stack of books from the shelves while Gladiolus reviewed each of them before deciding which one was worth saving.

"Everything else has been destroyed by the calamity." Ignis argued. "Might as well save everything that we can."

"Hmm, you're right." Gladiolus replied after realizing each book was either important or historical.

* * *

All efforts to select just the important ones were futile when they found themselves pulling and pushing bags of everything from King Regis' office three hours later: books, documents, and supplies were all swept and brought out of the room.

"Just… one more." Gladiolus said as he carried a large bag out. He landed it on the ground and brushed the dirt off his hands.

Ignis was aligning the bags side by side when his ear perked up at the sound of Iris' footsteps. "Ah, they must be finished too."

"Who are?" Prompto asked. He let his bag go and straightened up, facing Iris' direction. His eyes narrowed as he watched Iris running towards them hurriedly, holding a piece of paper in one hand and a bundle of envelops in another. "Hey! What's up?" he called as he ran to her.

"What do you mean?" Gladiolus asked as his gaze followed the running Prompto. He looked at his sister and sprinted to her when he sensed a pressing matter in her eyes.

"Gladdy! Guys!" Iris called back, waving the paper. "You gotta see this!"

Iris stopped on her tracks as soon as Prompto and Gladiolus reached her. When she finally caught her breath, she handed the paper to Gladiolus who then took it and studied it curiously.

"What is this?" Gladiolus said after determining it to be a letter from an unknown person addressed to the late King Regis.

"Did you already read it?"

"No, but I bet you did."

Iris grunted in frustration. "It's a letter from someone the King Regis knew. Possibly a relative."

"A relative?" Prompto asked. Ignis caught up with them and stood behind him.

Iris nodded and showed him the envelops. "These are all letters from one and the same person. If you read them all, King Regis seemed to be corresponding kindly to whoever this is. They were talking about something important. Very important."

"Which is?" Ignis asked.

Iris turned to Ignis. "Another royalty in the Lucis line."

Prompto's heart skipped a beat and looked at Gladiolus and Ignis. They too seemed to be just as shocked as he was.

"Another royalty? That's impossible." Gladiolus said. "We would've known if there really was another one."

"I wouldn't be surprised." Ignis said. "The King was good at keeping secrets. Especially the consequential ones."

"But Noct never really mentioned _any_ relative. Not that he knew of anyway. He would have said something." Prompto said.

"What else did the letter say?" Gladiolus asked.

"If you read this one," Iris said, pulling another letter from one of the envelops and unfolded it. "he mentioned something about a baby."

"Whose?"

"The sender of the letters."

Gladiolus read the letter on his hand. "This Nubis person?"

"Yes."

"That makes him a royalty too, then."

"Or it could be the mother." Prompto suggested.

"If the mother was the relative, it says here she died during childbirth." Iris said.

"When did the exchange start?" Ignis asked.

"Twenty-five years ago." Iris replied. "Since the birth of the baby in question, they were talking about hiding the baby far away from Lucis. King Regis said something about her leading the people in the future."

"A girl?"

"Yes."

"A princess?" Prompto asked.

"A Lucian princess." Gladiolus added. "And possibly the present Lucian queen."

"Did it mention where she was hidden?" Ignis asked.

"The last disclosure of the location was 11 years ago. It was at the Old Lestallum." Iris replied.

"Do you suppose she is still there?"

"After the starscourge? Probably not." Gladiolus said.

"Maybe we should go ask someone to confirm this." Prompto proposed.

"There's a good start."

"I would suppose Cor can share something about this matter." Ignis said.

Prompto sighed. "Where is he when you need him."

"Well, you might need these, then." Iris said, handing the letters to Prompto. "If you're going to confront Cor about it."

"If he knows about this though, then he might be already searching for her." Gladiolus said.

"I heard nothing about a queen just yet." Ignis said. "It's highly unlikely that he has found her."

"Maybe we can help. Maybe these letters can give him clues." Prompto added.

"Let's get started then. A princess is to be found." Ignis jerked an elbow at Gladiolus. "I told you we should have come here."

"Yeah, yeah. Of course you're right. Again." Gladiolus replied.


	2. The Royal Letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, the group followed the clues from the letters that lead them to the Lucian princess.
> 
> Disclaimer: Anything that is not mine, is not mine. The game, the characters, they are not mine. The concept of the story is mine, but the elements added that were not originally mine, are definitely not mine. I hope that's enough disclaimer!

_._

_._

_._

_King Regis,_

_Sarah and I have finally reached Cauthess, and found a hospital that can help us deliver the baby. We_ _'_ _d like to let you know that we are both safe and well. I wish the same for you and your son Prince Noctis._

 _Sarah knew about the crystal_ _'_ _s decision to choose your son. She too was sorrowful to know his futile duty as Lucis_ _'_ _future king. And, like you, she holds on to hope that his fate will take a turn for the better. But I want you to know that she wishes you and the young prince a good rule._

 _Her stomach is getting bigger, and she_ _'_ _s closer to giving birth each day. It has been hard for her, especially how we have to travel too often. But she is staying strong and she understands why we can_ _'_ _t stay in one place for too long. The lineage of the Lucis is getting thinner, and we are most desperate to save what we can of it. She knows what is at stake, and what sacrifices we must make to ensure that the royal bloodline survives, with our children at the very least; yours with Prince Noctis, and us with our unborn child. But the way she keeps her smile on her face is wonderful and full of hope, and oh how it keeps me going._

 _Sarah is currently resting on her bed while we wait for the doctor_ _'_ _s advice. She wants to extend her regards to you and the young Prince._

_Nubis_

* * *

Cor studied the letter in his hand one last time before folding and keeping it inside the pocket of his coat. It was the only letter in his possession from the several that was exchanged between King Regis and Nubis regarding another royalty in the line, his only clue on where to start. When his dear friend was still alive, it was one of the last tasks he was assigned to do.

" _Find her._ _"_ _he said._ _"_ _Find the piece with the queen of the night._ _"_

"Queen of the night." Cor murmured. After all these years, he was still baffled about that last bit. _Who is the queen of the night?_

 _And what is the piece I_ _'_ _m supposed to look for?_

He adjusted the rearview mirror from the driver's seat, reflecting the Crow's Nest diner behind him and hesitated for a moment. He had gone far in his relentless search for the princess, and he was only able to arrive at one name; a supposed chauffeur named Steve. It was honestly not a very good start, but a start nonetheless. But what happens after he had found her? Will she meet the same tragic fate, too? All Lucian royalties of his time were cursed to deal with the twisted whims of Ardyn. His overdue stay in this world must have erased all traces of his existence after his death, right? Noctis' sacrifice made sure of it.

And what if that wasn't enough? What kind of fate awaits her this time?

He slid his shades back up his nosebridge and took a deep breath. Perhaps learning from their past will give them a headstart to deal with anything. After all, they were given another chance at having one last Lucian to rule the kingdom.

"Who would've thought." he said under his breath. They were lucky, at the very least, and they must fight with flesh and blood to ensure that her reign lives on.

But first, he had to find her.

After taking one last look at the mirror, he finally stepped down his car and walked to the entrance of the lone diner in the Cauthess Rest Area. He approached the counter and sat on one of its red chairs, resting his elbows on the surface prompting Kenny, the tipster, to approach him. He cocked his head on his new customer and placed a glass of beer in front of him.

Cor smirked and gave Kenny a sideway glance. "Isn't it too early for this?"

"Who're you kidding, you're going to ask for one anyway." Kenny replied dismissively.

Cor lifted the glass in his hand and examined it before taking a sip.

"Not going to order anything else?" Kenny asked.

Cor took another short gulp before placing his glass back on the counter. "You have anything new?"

Kenny rested an elbow in front of Cor. "Depends on what you're looking for."

Cor scoffed, twirling his glass against the surface in front of him. "Not sure if you have what I want."

"Try me."

Cor decided to cut to the chase. "It goes by Steve."

The tipster straightened up and crossed his arms against his chest. "That's pretty hard." he said. "Steve is a pretty common name."

"Oh, but he's just not any Steve. He has someone in tow."

Kenny wiped one of his mugs with a white cloth. "Someone in tow, huh." he said. "I don't know about that but," he leaned closer to Cor. "I've heard about someone with a cargo."

"Cargo." Cor repeated. "Why mention a cargo all of a sudden?"

"For one, nobody knows exactly what it is." Kenny replied. "Travelling all over Eos to look for something to hide a 'cargo'. Even during the starscourge, he'd been here for a hundred or more times, asking for tips where he could hide 'it'. Told no one about it, and a bit too touchy when asked about it so no one bothered."

"Hmmm." Cor pursed his lips. "You're not helping much, Kenny."

"Oh, but you might want to hear this one." Kenny added. "I heard he's headed somewhere south. Probably somewhere west."

"Probably? So which one is it?"

"He's always ambiguous about where he's going. But if I were you, I'd try Ravatogh or the Old Lestallum."

"Somewhere west, then."

"If you ask me, my best bet would be the Old Lestallum." Kenny said, nodding knowingly.

Cor grinned as he took a handful of gil and placed it on the counter. "Thanks, Kenny."

Kenny nodded again while watching Cor slid off the chair and adjusted his coat around him as he headed outside.

* * *

_King Regis,_

_Thank you for your good wishes and blessings for Sarah. She would_ _'_ _ve been delighted to hear it, if only she is still with us._

 _The delivery gave too many complications than she could bear. But weak as she was, she was able to find the strength to take one last look at our daughter. I could see in her eyes that she wished to stay a little longer and steal more moments with her. She held her tight and close to her chest, refusing to let go until she was inevitably spent. I couldn_ _'_ _t bear living without her, Your Majesty. But I took your word and I have decided to stay strong for our baby girl._

 _She is too perfect for words, and I can_ _'_ _t wait for you to meet her. But given the circumstances, I know it will take a while. I know your doubts, and I understand. But I still hold on to hope that you can see her, and she may learn a lot from a wise man such as you._

 _We are departing Cauthess as soon as we can leave this hospital. I shall send you another letter as soon as we reach the Old Lestallum. The Nifs haven_ _'_ _t reached that place yet, and that makes it a good place to hide her._

_I wish to hear from you again soon._

_Nubis_

* * *

"What's an epiphyllum?" Prompto asked as he looked up from the letter in his hand. They were back in the city's Crow's Nest diner by the warehouse where Ignis took the liberty of helping the cook make supper as a form of gratitude for letting them stay.

"From the sounds of it, it's some kind of a rare flower." Ignis replied. "Would you hand me a plate?"

"Here you go." Gladiolus grabbed a large round plate and gave it to Ignis. "So we're looking for a girl with a flower pendant?"

"Apparently, yes." Ignis replied as he stirred his stew, emitting a spicy scent from the combination of vesproom and leiden pepper.

"A princess with a flower pendant." Prompto shrugged. "Huh, figures."

"How did you find these letters anyway?" Gladiolus asked, facing Iris and Talcott's direction.

"Well, Talcott did." Iris said. "I was browsing through the top of the first shelf for any books when he called for me." she replied, looking at Talcott to elaborate more.

Talcott nodded and faced Gladiolus. "I was checking the paintings to see if there were any hidden safes behind. Like in the movies when they keep important stuff, right? And there were a lot of paintings in the archives, creepy ones too, especially the one of King-"

"Sorry to interrupt, but would really appreciate it if you get to the point." Gladiolus cut in.

"R-right. So, I was checking out the paintings when I heard a loud slam not too far from me. When I looked to my right, I saw a small chest, hidden under an antique side table standing on a corner. And I swear, no matter how dark it was, I saw dust floating around the chest, as if it has just been closed." Talcott narrated, feeling the hair on his arms standing at the memory of it.

Prompto gulped. "By a.. G-ghost?"

"Don't say that!" Talcott retorted.

Gladiolus scoffed. "I don't believe in ghost stories. Please continue."

Talcott turned back to Gladiolus and nodded. "Well, anyway, so you can imagine how I froze. But curiosity won over fear, so I went to check it out. It took me a while, because I was afraid a disembodied hand would suddenly grab me or something spooky like that, so I snatched it and went straight to Iris where it was brighter. When I opened the chest, I saw these letters, all addressed to King Regis."

"Hmmm… I wonder if Nubis is still alive." Gladiolus pondered.

"Let us hope for the best. He's our best chance to confirm the genuity of these letters. And of course, the location of the princess." Ignis said.

"If they went to the Old Lestallum, why don't we start our search there?" Iris said.

"We can start tomorrow, then. First thing after sunrise. It will be a long journey from here." Ignis said.

"We should bring as much supplies as we can, then." Talcott said, standing from his chair. "I'll go check what else we can get."

"Not until you finish your supper, you won't." Ignis snapped.

"But the stores might already close for the night!"

"Then we'll restock tomorrow morning." Gladiolus assured as he gestured at Talcott to return to the table. "Let's have our dinner first."

"Can't wait to meet her, buddy?" Prompto teased.

"It's not that." Talcott replied defensively. "I mean, who knows what can happen tomorrow?"

"After growing up during the starscourge, you should know better how to deal with danger at all times." Ignis said.

"Well, to be fair, I can't wait to meet her." Iris jumped in. "I always wonder what she's like. I know Lady Lunafreya was a princess, but this one has a completely different upbringing. Makes you really curious."

"Huh, now that you mention it…" Gladiolus said before facing his blonde friend. "Hey Prompto, what's her name again?"

Prompto took another look at the letter in his hand. "It says here they named her…"

* * *

.

.

.

He pulled the car by the gas station facing the Three Z's Motel and stepped out. He looked around, taking in the changes the calamity had brought upon the place. No longer was it as breezy or clear as it was ten years ago. Now there were just rubbles replacing the once beautiful green landscapes of the small, quiet town.

Knowing just where to find a tipster by default, he entered the diner but found no one attending what once was the counter. condiments and menus were replaced by maps and ammunition, while the couches were occupied by hunters and refugees who sought a safe haven from the night before.

One of the hunters, most recognizable by his thinning hairline and signature brown jacket, lifted his eyes and cocked his head at Cor. "Can I help you?"

Cor stared at him under his dark shades.

"I'm searching for something."

"Yeah?"

"A cargo."

The other two hunters sitting in front of the first one turned around to look at Cor.

"A very important cargo."

The first hunter stood up and gestured at Cor to follow him. The latter's fists tightened on his side and trailed behind his host until they reached a tent beside a weapons shop.

The tent was fairly large, enough to make room for a table, a few chairs, and a small single bed. A yellow lightbulb was hanging at the center of the tent, giving just enough illumination for its occupants.

The hunter sat as he waved at Cor to take the other chair. Cor complied, removing his shades as he did.

The hunter straightened and reached for a bottle of blue drink. "So, you're after a cargo."

"If we're on the same page, yes."

"If the cargo you're looking for has a male chaperon then yes, we might be on the same page."

"Does the chaperon go by Steve?"

The hunter gave a slight smile and shrugged.

"Where is he?"

He crossed his arms against his chest, eyeing Cor with introspection. After allowing a few seconds of silence to pass, he relented. "I don't give away information too easily, Sir Cor. Just so you know. But since you're 'The Immortal', our only reminder of King Regis, I'll gladly make an exception."

Cor rested his elbows on his knees and leaned forward. "All ears."

"He mentioned about going somewhere east. I'd imagine it somewhere in Hammerhead, or within that vicinity. I suggest you start there."

Cor sat up and turned to face his side. He fished for the letter again.

 _But she is staying strong and she understands why we can_ _'_ _t stay in one place for too long. The lineage of the Lucis is getting thinner, and we are most desperate to save what we can of it. She knows what is at stake, and what sacrifices we must make to ensure that the royal bloodline survives, with our children at the very least; yours with Prince Noctis, and us with our unborn child._

"Sir, I could see this isn't your first stop, and this might as well be your first clue where to find this… person." The hunter said, shifting uneasily on his chair for deliberately prying. "Why do you reckon he moves from places to places too much?"

Cor hesitated for a moment before folding the letter and sliding it back into his pocket. "I can't tell you much, but I'd think he's keeping this cargo safe. Anyone who tries to pursue this cargo will be mislead, unless they know exactly what they're looking for."

"That's a pretty big responsibility." the hunter said. "But let me tell you something else. This chaperon was last seen here in Old Lestallum two years ago. He stayed here for a year. He was with a girl, a caretaker of his who always tends to his rather sickly body."

 _A girl_ , Cor thought. That must be her. He fought the excitement building up inside him and kept himself composed. He could never be too sure if this hunter was someone he could trust with such valuable information. "How old is he? And the girl?"

"He's about as old as my father. And she was, well, I would say maybe in her twenties."

 _Just around the expected age_ , Cor surmised internally. "And the cargo?" he asked, trying his best to show interest. "They mentioned anything?"

The hunter shook his head. "Not a thing. Sometimes, I wonder if the cargo he was talking about was even real."

"Real, huh." Cor said. Of course there was a very good chance the cargo wasn't real.

The girl _was_ the cargo.

* * *

When Ignis said it would be a long journey, Prompto was only expecting a few hours of traveling on the road. It wasn't until the sky was changing color that he realized he wasn't kidding.

"How close are we to the Old Lestallum?" Ignis asked.

"Pretty close. Just… a few more minutes away." Talcott replied.

"I hope the Motel is still up and running." Prompto said, gazing at the setting sun from the window.

"We'll set up camp if we don't make it." Gladiolus assured a little too sternly.

"Yeah, we'll manage." Iris added.

"Don't worry, guys." Talcott said confidently. "We'll make it. Besides, I'll need to refuel soon. We have to make the stop, it's part of the plan."

"Yeah, I can see the walls of the bridge from here." Iris observed, squinting at the distance before them.

"I hope their merchants have stocks of Ebony available. It's been a while since I had one." Ignis said.

"Ebony is hard to come by nowadays. We can only hope." Gladiolus remarked.

"Is that Cor Leonis?" Prompto asked, pointing at a tall figure wearing sunglasses who was just about to approach a car parked beside a tent. Cor, even from a distance, seemed to have heard him and stopped on his tracks to face Talcott's oncoming truck.

The youngest of the group slowed the vehicle down once they entered the Old Lestallum and pulled to an eventual stop beside the gas station. Gladiolus immediately jumped out, while Prompto made sure Ignis was able to exit the truck before walking closer.

Cor scanned the group silently before speaking. "You all look surprised."

Gladiolus looked at the group uneasily before facing Cor again. "No, it's just that, it's been a while since we saw you."

Cor scoffed. "What business do you have in Old Lestallum?"

"Actually, we'd like to ask you the same." Ignis replied for the group.

Cor slid his shades off his face and glared at them for throwing the question back to him.

Iris squeezed through between her brother and Ignis to step up front. "We're looking for someone from the Luci-"

Cor held up his hand at Iris, prompting her to stop talking. He looked around warily before facing them again. He jerked his head back slightly before turning around and walking away. Gladiolus looked at the rest of the group, each of them giving him a knowing look. He then walked behind Cor and everyone followed suit.

* * *

Despite surviving at the wake of the starscourge, the Motel's rooms were well-maintained to their old yet classic look. The beds were clean and well-kept, and their bathrooms spick and span. However, it had lost its lively atmosphere, replacing it with a silent ambience that was too quiet for their taste. But to Cor, this proved useful for their gathering.

He sat on the lone armchair in the room while the rest took their own spaces while making sure to be as close as possible to King's former Crownsguard.

"I deserve to get some answers." Cor said. "Who are you looking for?"

Prompto took out the letters from his pocket and handed them to Cor. "King Regis was writing to a man named Nubis in these letters, about a princess of Lucis."

Cor grabbed the letters and scanned through them. "Hmmm… So the last confirmed location here is the Old Lestallum."

"Yes. We were hoping to find some answers here." Ignis said.

"Now, it's our turn to get some answers." Gladiolus said, crossing his arms against his chest. "What are you doing here?"

"Same as you." Cor replied. "Regis asked me to look for a princess. And a piece with the queen of the night."

"Queen of the night?" Talcott repeated. "Who's the queen of the night."

"I'm only about to find out." Cor replied. "That vague detail and a letter were my only clues. And a chaperon named Steve who is currently in search of a good place to hide."

"We're supposed to find a girl with a flower pendant. It was a gift from King Regis to help him locate the princess when the right time comes." Iris said.

"There are many people wearing a flower pendant around Eos, not to mention Lucis." Talcott remarked. "And even if we know it's an epiphyllum, none of us knows what it looks like."

"Nor do we know who the queen of the night is, and which Steve among the many others is the right chaperon." Ignis added. "It will take us a long time to locate her."

"Or a lifetime." Gladiolus said.

"One of the hunters informed me that they were heading to Hammerhead last time. Or around the vicinity." Cor said.

"If it's around the area then we have three places on the list; Hammerhead, Longwythe, and Galdin Quay." Prompto added.

"Where do we start then?" Gladiolus asked.

"Pretty sure there's no girl with a flower pendant in Hammerhead. And Longwythe is just as good as a dead town. So Galdin Quay is our only option." Talcott concluded.

"If she turned out to be staying somewhere just as close as Gladin Quay, that's gotta be veeery frustrating." Prompto grumbled.

"It's a long way back." Talcott agreed.

* * *

None of them had a hard time waking up the next morning; either from the bubbling excitement or suspense or both from taking on a good lead — with Cor none the less. They all agreed to a convoy all the way to Galdin Quay with the Immortal's car taking the lead.

It was already late in the afternoon when they arrived at the ruins of what once was a paradise. The resort was in shambles from the destruction left by the daemons that used to swarm the area, and the waters had a fading green hue at the shores where moss was beginning to amass.

Aside from the cries of the seagulls and the crackling sounds of crabs against the sand, the place had an uneasy silence.

"Welp, I don't think this is any different from Longwythe." Prompto said.

"At least there's another place to explore in this area." Talcott said. "Remember the Hunter's HQ?"

"If we're going to Dino's Hunter's HQ, then we better get going now." Ignis said. "The sound of this place already forebodes a fruitless search."

"Please lead the way, then. I am yet to see the Hunter's HQ you are talking about." Cor said.

It only took a few minutes of driving to reach Dino's Hunter's haven from the resort. At the event of the sunset, many have parked their vehicles by the entrance of the area. As opposed to the empty Galduin Quay resort, the place was packed with people.

"Takes time getting used to this kind of lively." Cor commented.

"Lestallum has more people, but also more space." Iris said.

"We should scatter to find more information about this Steve." Gladiolus suggested. "With this many people, we need to double our force to search for just one person."

"I'm on it." Talcott said, already browsing through the crowd.

Cor silently walked away, as did Prompto and Ignis. Gladiolus stayed with Iris as they passed by the shops of the present merchants.

"I really thought Lestallum was bad, and sometimes Hammerhead. But this place…" Iris groused as they squeezed through the crowd.

"You cannot blame the people who only want a safe haven from the dark of the night. Daemons are still prowling around, though not as many or as vicious." Gladiolus said calmly, shielding his sister from the crushing horde of hunters and civilians.

"Have they ever considered moving to Old Lestallum? That place is practically empty!"

"Supplies don't usually reach places that far. Maybe they will when that place sees development."

"Would you care for some epiphyllum?" A merchant said, cutting into their conversation.

"Epiphyllum?" Iris repeated in a whisper. She paused in front of the merchant, as did Gladiolus.

"Hello Ma'am, Sir! Care for some flowers? Perhaps as a gift?" The merchant greeted them.

"No, uhm," Iris stammered. "We're just looking for-"

"We are interested in the epiphyllum." Gladiolus jumped in. "You mentioned selling one?"

"Yes! It bloomed just now!" The merchant said excitedly. She pulled a pot with a red spiky flower in full bloom among its green leaves, large enough to cover the palm of a hand.

Iris marveled at its beauty. "Wow, that's really pretty…"

"You said it bloomed just now?" Gladiolus asked. He was more interested at the facts rather than the aesthetics.

"Yes! It only blooms at night, or at least at sunset." The merchant said. "So this is a very rare occasion to see an epiphyllum in full-bloom."

"So _this_ is an epiphyllum." Iris said.

"Oh, this is your first time to see one?"

"Yup." Gladiolus replied.

"It's actually pretty popular, at least to flower enthusiasts. Several of them bloomed during the starscourge, but not many were able to find them to appreciate. It was, well, too risky to venture out just for a flower." the merchant said. "Maybe you have heard it in its other name: the queen of the night."

The two siblings looked up.

"Say that again?" Gladiolus appealed.

"Queen of the night." the merchant repeated. "That's its more popular name."

Iris and Gladiolus looked at each other before the latter faced the flower merchant again and reached into his pocket. "How much did you say is this again?"

"Just 200 gil!"

"Sold!" Gladiolus handed the amount with 100 more before grabbing the pot. "Keep the change!"

"Thank you!" The merchant called back as she watched the pair run into the crowd.

Iris searched for the others with Gladiolus following behind him and spotted Prompto with Ignis.

"Guys!" he called out, waving the flower above his head. "Prompto! Iggy!"

The duo looked up and approached the Amicitias.

"Look what we found!" Iris exclaimed. "An epiphyllum!"

"Whoah!" Prompto said with awe.

"Where did you find it?" Ignis asked.

"A flower merchant we passed by was selling it." Gladiolus said. "She said it only blooms at night, and tonight is one those very special occasions."

"Good job." Ignis said. "Though I may not be much of help in knowing what kind of jewelry we are looking for."

"Don't worry, buddy." Prompto assured. "But this still is a good start for us. I mean, we had no idea what an epiphyllum is."

"Not just an epyphillum!" Iris said. "Guess what else it's called."

"What?"

"The queen of the night!"

Prompto straightened up, as if they had found a sensitive secret. "The piece with the queen of the night, is actually the pendant?"

Just as he said that, everything suddenly turned quiet to him.

Prompto looked around at the slow-moving crowd when a sharp wind blew by his right arm. He looked at his side to see no source of such sensation. It almost felt like those careless instances when Noctis unintentionally summoned one of his weapons while he was standing close.

And the picture of such moment flashed in his mind.

_Noct._

"Prompto," Iris called worriedly. "Are you alright?"

"You suddenly seem flustered." Gladiolus said.

Prompto placed a hand on his temple and shook his head. "I-I'm alright."

"You do sound drained, Prompto. Maybe it's time we call this a day and get some rest." Ignis proposed.

"No, I'm fine." Prompto assured in a less convincing manner. He turned to his right again and almost immediately spotted Fifi standing at her stall, calling for patrons to purchase some of her products. As if hypnotized by her sight, he walked towards her wordlessly. Gladiolus called after him, but he didn't hear anything.

Something, or someone, was beckoning him to Fifi, pulling him closer to her mindlessly. And that was exactly where he was going as if that was all he was meant to do.

"Hello again." Fifi greeted a bit less enthusiastically when Prompto finally reached her store.

"Hey." Prompto greeted back, and his eyes fell almost instantly on the gold necklace she was wearing.

A flower pendant with rubies forming into pointed petals was hanging in the middle of the chain.

"That's a beautiful flower you're wearing." Prompto remarked.

Fifi instinctively touched her necklace. "Oh, this? Yeah, it was given to me by my father. I've had this for as long as I can remember."

"What do you call it?" Prompto asked in challenging tone.

"Queen of the night." Fifi replied. "Have you heard of it?"

"I learned about it just now." Prompto replied. "But I think you know better what else to call it."

Fifi lifted her head, revealing half of her face only very slightly.

Prompto smiled softly. "Right, Stella?"

She swiftly looked up at Prompto with rounded purple eyes shadowed beneath her golden bangs.

"How… What… How did you…" she stuttered, her eyes beginning to widen.

"We've been searching for you." Prompto replied, back in his usual lively tone. "Don't worry. You're safe now."

* * *

_King Regis,_

_Thank you for this beautiful gift you have bestowed Stella._

_Yes, we have named her Stella. That was the name Sarah and I agreed to give our child if we were to be given a girl. Tempestus if we were to be blessed with a boy._

_Stella may be too young to appreciate your gift now, but I am sure she will love it when she grows into a wonderful lady. I have heard of the epiphyllum flower, and the pendant really captured the whimsical beauty of it. I shall keep this safe until the right time has come to give this to her, possibly on her seventh birthday to make her debut from being a toddler more special._

_I am glad that you are just as eager to meet my Stella. And I must admit that wearing this precious pendant will indeed make it easier for you to spot her anywhere in the world. Now that her mother is gone, I often worry about who shall look after her when I have to leave this world, too. I do hope you find her someday, for you will be the only family she has left when the fateful time comes._

_I must admit that I am deeply troubled with the prospect of my daughter ruling Lucis, as what you have stated in your previous letter. I understand that there is indeed a possibility in which the future of the people of Lucis will depend on my daughter, but I also foresee danger looming that will threaten her very safety. I am sure you can sympathize with my worries. Nevertheless, I understand what must be done, and I know that Sarah will understand too. But I_ _'_ _m also sure that she, like I, would wish that your and your son_ _'_ _s reign will remain and live on._

_Best regards to you and the young Prince Noctis._

_Nubis_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Epiphyllum is a real flower, kind of a cactus flower. And yes, its more known as the "queen of the night". :D


	3. Recruiting a Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group becomes acquainted with the only heir to the Lucian throne.
> 
> Disclaimer: Anything that is not mine, is not mine. The game, the characters, they are not mine. The concept of the story is mine, but the elements added that were not originally mine, are definitely not mine. I hope that's enough disclaimer!

"Don't worry. You're safe now."

Stella widened her eyes at the familiar male patron standing in front of her. Piercing blue eyes? Messy yet groomed blonde hair?

A goatee?

Everything checked out. The man was a stalker.

Without thinking, she threw a fire spell to his face before jumping over her table and sprinted towards the exit of the hunter's headquarters.

Gladiolus and Ignis quickly turned to the sound of Prompto's scream and ran to him, though Ignis was starting to have much more difficulty squeezing himself through the now alarmed crowd. Prompto rolled his body against the ground in his attempt to put the flames out burning its way from his clothes onto his skin.

"Prompto!" Ignis called out, taking his jacket off and swatting it on him to save him from further pain.

Gladiolus tore his eyes away from Prompto and turned to the running merchant. "She's getting away!"

"That's her! That's Stella!" Prompto yelled after Gladiolus who began running after the supposed princess.

Stella looked back and gasped when she caught a glance of Gladiolus quickly closing in. She hurled a blizzard spell at him which he dodged narrowly. He took out his broadsword when he heard Ignis calling after his name.

"She must not be harmed!" Ignis imposed loudly.

"But she has to be stopped!" Gladiolus yelled back.

"Stella!" Prompto cried out. "We're not here to hurt you! Let's talk!"

She fought the urge to turn around. She couldn't show them her brief moment of hesitation and let them catch her. They couldn't catch her and then regret it later. She had to keep running forward.

Except when a distinct growl shook the ground beneath her did she skid to a stop, as did the three men behind her.

Glowing violet orbs began circling over a spot on the ground, as a colossal snake with a woman's head slowly emerged from the surface, cracking the dry soil of the area. Stella gaped at the towering nagarini before her, its hisses and screech filling the baleful air of the night. Slowly recovering from her fire attack, Prompto sprinted in front of her and readied his gun.

"I got you!" Prompto said.

Stella ignored his promise and stretched her right arm to her side, her eyes blazing at the giant daemon. A long intricate silver staff with a circular blue crystal materialized in her hands while small electrical bolts angrily chipped around it.

Gladiolus' eyes widened briefly at her weapon before switching his eyes to the enemy.

"From the sound of it, I'd say we are currently facing a nagarini." Ignis said cautiously. "We must protect the princess at all costs!"

"Heh, we'll see if she'll allow that."

As soon as Gladiolus spoke, Stella leapt away from her spot and waved her weapon towards the serpent, summoning a powerful blizzard spell on it's head and staggering it. Prompto rolled over the ground to avoid being struck by the magic and fired his bullets from a safer distance. Ignis however ran closer at the wrong moment and felt the biting cold of the ice spell on his chest.

"Out of the way!" Stella yelled with exasperation at the men as if the obvious wasn't apparent yet.

Gladiolus gave the enemy one more strong hit from his blade before running to Ignis' side. "Iggy, hang in there!"

Ignis stumbled as he picked himself up. "I'm fine."

"Use this!" Stella yelled at them once more after throwing another blizzara spell at the daemon and tossed a bottle of hi-potion at the largest man in the party. Gladiolus caught it and handed the curative to Ignis who promptly broke it and instantly making him feel rejuvenated.

"That confirms it, then." Ignis stated plainly.

"I know." Gladiolus replied while pulling his friend up. "Let's talk later. Got some cleaning up to do."

* * *

Prompto could not believe it. Or rather, could not admit it.

He was lying on his back against the cold cemented ground at the battle's aftermath, victory fanfare and everything, which was basically dominated by the magic spells of the only female member of the party. In their history of battles, female members of their small army were always the more powerful ones, and he wondered if it was because they were born as women, or they were more serious about fighting.

But he was serious too, wasn't he? He was supposed to be the defender of damsels in distress, not the other way around!

More importantly, she could do magic! Without tossing flasks of elemancy! She just waved her hands and magic simply popped out of thin air!

Was that possible? Even Noct was not capable of that.

The gunner leapt to stand on his feet and stared at Stella. Streaks of dirt stained her white clothes and her blonde hair now more unruly. Her purple orbs were gazing down at the fallen nagarini, as if the moment was just sinking in. Ignis and Gladiolus were heaving behind her.

"You," Gladiolus started. "have a lot of explaining to do, young lady."

"Well said." Ignis remarked with a hint of sarcasm.

Stella swiftly turned around and pointed her staff at the two who stepped back slowly and heedfully. "I don't owe anyone an explanation." she said sternly. "Why are you following me?"

"We're just trying to help!" Prompto said defensively, almost stammering in his words. Stella gave him a sideway look, stopping him on his tracks. "I don't know what you know and why you're so afraid of us-"

Stella cut him with a swift fire spell on his feet, earning a shriek from Prompto. "Wrong answer. And I'm not afraid of you."

After successfully avoiding the attack, Prompto tried to regain his composure and straightened up. "Fine! Why don't you trust us?"

Stella's eyes narrowed at him. "That doesn't answer my question. Why are you following me?"

"Look, we just want to keep you safe. You're too precious at this time, you know?"

"And for a good reason." Ignis added.

Stella turned back to Ignis. "What reason?" she demanded.

Gladiolus boldly stepped forward in front of the pointing blue orb of her staff, chin lifted. "How desperately do you want the answers?"

"Depends on how desperate you are to have me."

"A bit too desperately, I'm afraid." Ignis said. "And to be frank, the whole Lucis is, too."

Stella's eyes narrowed. "Lucis?"

Prompto and Gladiolus exchanged confused looks.

"It sounds to me there is so much more to be discussed with you."

"Like what? What should I know?"

"What do you know?" Prompto asked.

Stella threw him a bewildered look.

"You seem like you know something, but not everything. Or else, you wouldn't be running away from us, right?"

Prompto cautiously stepped forward and onto Stella's side. "Why were you running away? What did they tell you?"

Stella hesitated for a moment. "That daemons are after us." she finally said, still rigid. "They will attack anyone who stay in a place for too long."

"… and?"

Stella slowly lowered her staff halfway down, but nevertheless alert. "That's… all they ever told me."

"That lacks too much clarity for a reason." Gladiolus said.

"Not the best excuse, either." Prompto agreed. "Like, couldn't they come up with a more elaborate excuse? But, you know, still scary."

A moment of silence passed before Ignis approached the young woman and stopped a few feet away from her.

"You're a princess, Stella." he finally said. Prompto glanced at him before looking back at the girl for her reaction.

"Bit of a shocker, huh." Gladiolus said after reading Stella's expression.

She was about to raise her staff again when Ignis began speaking once more. "That's just the tip of the iceberg. There are much more you need to know about your background and why you are so crucial at this point in history of Lucis. But right now, we have to head back to the headquarters. Before any more daemons actually ambush us."

Stella looked at the three men who were all waiting for her, debating whether or not she would trust her life with them. She knew about them: the brave three who fought beside the late King Noctis to defeat the tyrannical Ardyn and save the world from eternal night. But even then, how would she know their true intentions when they ever really served one King? Even before the starscourge, it was hard to trust anyone. Let alone, a group of strangers who was were once involved in a political dispute in a kingdom and were now searching for her. But what did she know?

She didn't even know she was a princess as they claimed her to be, which opened a whole new can of worms.

"I'll follow you." she said. "But only on one condition."

"You name it!" Prompto said cheerfully before any of his friends can answer, mentally hopping in his huge relief.

"You answer all my questions." Stella said. "And I mean all questions."

"We'll spare none." Ignis promised.

Stella's staff finally disappeared in her hands and her shoulders relaxed. Her eyes scanned the three strangers whose relief mixed with resolve in their eyes.

The tallest of them started walking his way back to the entrance of the safe zone where Iris was nervously waiting. He patted Ignis' back, prompting him to follow behind. "We're heading back now. You coming or what?"

* * *

Cor was examining the fidgeting princess sitting across from him. Her hair was unkempt, her clothes too casual and simple for a merchant who aimed to sell more goods, and her mannerisms lacked grace. Her eyes seemed to be trying to avoid him, traveling to their other companions inside the room.

"Your name is Stella?" he asked.

Stella's head snapped at him, her eyes widened and her smile tight. "Yes, Sir." She knew him, the legendary "Immortal" Marshal of the late King. She heard stories about him from her father, and she remembered wishing to meet him for her fourth birthday. Tales of his adventures thrilled her to seek her own, and now he was sitting in the same room as her, _talking_ to her.

"May I know your whole name?"

"Stella Caelum Ville."

"No other in between?"

"I'm afraid that's all I know, Sir."

"What is your mother's name?"

"Was." Stella nervously corrected. "She died in childbirth. And her name was Sarah Ville."

"And your father?"

"Nubis Ville."

Cor gently nodded. He then pointed at the pendant she was wearing. "Who gave that to you?"

Stella instinctively held the intricate epiphyllum pendant. "My father did."

"When?"

"On my seventh birthday."

"Did he say why?"

"He said that this necklace will keep me safe."

Cor nodded once again and looked at the three former glaives, two of which were looking right back at him: one was smiling and the taller one smirking.

Stella followed his gaze and looked back at him. "Why?"

"Are you aware of King Noctis' whole name?"

"Noctis Lucis." Stella replied truthfully.

Cor shook his head. "He was Noctis Lucis Caelum." Cor said. "The king before him, his father, was named Regis Lucis Caelum."

Stella leaned back on her chair, a heavy breath escaping her lips.

"You belong to the line of Lucian royalties." Cor explained. "And we have been looking for you because you are King Regis' last order. He wanted us to find you."

"Following the tragedies that happened in the past ten years in Lucis, I believe you understand now why." Ignis added. "The bloodline continues with you. You are the only surviving Lucian royalty who has the right to rule over the kingdom."

Stella shook her head. "This is all hard to believe…" she whispered.

"Hey, take it easy." Gladiolus' gentle voice echoed against the walls of the caravan.

"I've… I… never knew. No one has ever told me until now."

"I don't know if I'm supposed to ask but," Prompto said. "Where's your fa-"

"Stop," Gladiolus cut in, pointing a finger at him. "right there."

Stella looked up at Prompto, knowing what he was about to ask and choosing to answer anyway. "He died shortly after Insomnia fell, and the death of Lady Lunafreya." she replied. "We were aboard the train to Tenebrae when the Imperials attacked."

Prompto slid his hands into his pocket and turned around. Stella caught the uneasiness in his sudden change of disposition, but the anticipating eyes of the others roused her to carry on.

"There were many explosions." Stella choked on her words at the memory. "Too many."

"We know." Ignis said. "We were there."

Stella nodded, hoping she could stop telling more. To stop remembering all the sadness and regret. Deciding that she had said enough, she changed the subject.

"May I ask you something?"

Ignis nodded. "And we will answer, as promised."

Prompto turned back around and looked at Ignis.

"How am I related to King Noctis?"

"No one knows for sure, yet." Cor replied. "We were expecting to know more from you. Or your guardian, which I know you do have."

Stella slowly nodded. "I do."

"Steve, I believe?"

Stella was surprised at the accuracy of it. "Yes."

"Where is he?"

"He's back in our house. He's too old to be out here, so he always stays home. I think he's better off resting."

"He allows you to wander on your own?"

"Yes, I can take care of myself. Can't a princess go alone?"

"Yes, quite right." Ignis replied.

Stella chuckled, shaking her head. "This is all too hard to believe. We don't even have an evidence to prove this."

"For starters, your ability to cast elemental magic is a dead giveaway to your lineage." Ignis said, stepping closer. "The only people who are capable of elemancy are Lucian royalties, such as Noct. However, yours are more advanced. Perhaps, if given the opportunity to explore and test it, even more powerful that the late King Regis'."

She tilted her head slightly. "How?"

"Noct had to absorb the magic from elemental deposits and store them in special flasks. Those flasks act like bombs that cast powerful magic with different potencies. While you can independently cast those same magic, if not far more powerful, from nothing."

Stella took a deep breath. "I always thought they came from my staff."

"And there is also the matter of your staff. Your ability to summon it at will also stems from your Lucian bloodline."

"You sure know a lot about royalty."

"Well," Ignis said in a matter-of-fact tone. "we _were_ the last of the Kingsglaive."

Gladiolus crossed his arms. "Do you know where your necklace came from?"

Stella shot him a curious look. "No."

"It is a gift from King Regis so it will be easier to find you. So when the right time arises, such as now, we can find Lucis' next ruler."

Stella's doubtful eyes narrowed at the bulky man. He looked at Prompto who immediately fished out the letters from his pocket and handed them to Stella. "It says so from these letters. We found them from the palace in Insomnia." he said. "Well, Talcott and Iris did anyway. They have everything you need to know, more or less."

She examined the letters in her hands and instantly recognized her father's handwriting in all of them. He knew all this time, even before she was born, yet why did he choose not to say anything? In one of the letters, Nubis was clearly fearing for her safety, but what good was her safety when she was unaware of what purpose it served? She was left in the void of things, and now that she was out of it, she had many questions for him that he would never be able to answer.

The most obvious of them was…

"Who…?"

Prompto and Gladiolus looked at each other diffidently before turning back to the girl.

"Who… what?" Prompto asked.

"Who was the Lucian?"

"Between your parents?"

Stella nodded.

"We are not certain, either." Ignis admitted. "We too are in search for more answers. But the most important matter has been settled, now that we have found you."

"Maybe… maybe Steve knows more?"

"Can you take us to him?" Gladiolus put forward.

"Yes."

"Great!" Prompto cheered. "Where's the guy?"

"Not too far from here." Stella replied. "Before any further introductions, though, I never got your names."

"Oh, y-yeah." Prompto scratched the back of his head, realizing that so much had been said and done, yet she never knew who they were. "I'm Prompto 'The Amazing' Argentum, that's Gladiolus 'Big Guy' Amicitia, that's Ignis 'Specs' Scientia-"

"I can't help but think you are being too mundane with our introductions, save your own." Ignis remarked.

"that's Cor 'The Immortal' Leonis," Prompto continued. "the girl from a while ago was Iris 'The Grown-up' Amicitia. And before you ask, yes, she's his sister. And the other guy is Talcott 'Cactuar' Hester."

Stella giggled. "Those are really interesting aliases."

"Pet names, practically." Prompto said. "Want one?"

Curious, she replied "Sure."

"Stella 'The Disappearing Princess' Caelum."

"Hmm…" Stella mused. "That's a bit too long for an alias."

"Lacks creativity, too." Ignis added.

"It's like you didn't even try." Gladiolus said.

Prompto smirked. "Well, if Stella wants to change it, she gotta earn it!"

* * *

The house Stella was talking about did not fare any better than the caravan. It stood among the other shacks, shielded from the daemons by the illumination from the lamplights in a secluded area not too far from the headquarters. The creak from the opening door was their first indication the household was one touch from being destitute, and the interior confirmed it. Stella had warned them not to expect too much, but they were surprised nevertheless. Three lightbulbs scattered on the ceiling dimmed the room with yellow light. Despite the worn out couch and the unstable chairs and tables, the room was neatly kept without any trash strewn around, telling the lack of human activity. Stella directed them to what they would presume as the living room and asked them to wait there.

"Steve is usually sleeping at this time of the night." she said. "Let me check if he's awake."

After another creak from a different door, she was in another room.

Prompto looked around, observing the fading colors of the chipped wood that made the house. Or cabin. Or was it even considered any form of a decent home? He walked into the kitchen, spotting a small fridge neatly stacked plates inside an open shelf. Many questions ran through his mind like how long had they been staying there? Didn't her parents, or at least Nubis, secure a home somewhere secluded and safe where they were free to move? Well, they lived in tents at campsites, caravans, and not-too-shabby hotels when they could afford it, but this was a little too low in the line of ideal homes.

"How is Her Majesty's abode?" Prompto heard Ignis ask from the other room, somewhat knowing the answer.

"Grand and luxe." Gladiolus said sardonically. "Just as what you would expect."

"But this is home to her, I guess." Prompto said, approaching his friends. "I mean, it _is_ safe, at least. She and Steve are blending pretty well among the other shacks here. Hard to spot a princess in this place, I'll tell you that."

"Keep in mind that they moved from place to place to ensure that no one followed them" Cor cut in. "This may very well be only temporary."

Prompto and Gladiolus turned around when the door behind them creaked open again. Stella stepped out, pushing a wheelchair that carried a thin old man with patches of white hair and gaunt cheeks. If they didn't know any better, he was already dead.

Prompto gulped when Steve's eyes looked at him, wondering what exactly was he going through. "Uhm, is the dude okay?"

Stella nodded slightly. "He's doing fine tonight. Better than last night."

"I heard you come in" Steve said in his weak, raspy voice. His eyes fell on Cor. "And I know who you are."

Cor straightened up and looked back at him. "I wish I could say the same with you."

Stella parked him beside the couch and sat close to him. "They have many questions for you Steve. Uhm…" she looked up at the group before turning back to him. " _We_ have many questions we'd like to ask you."

"Oh, I'm sure you do." he said.

Cor gestured at Stella. "I think you have the most right to get answers."

"Y-yeah! Pretty sure we have the same questions anyway." Prompto added.

Stella took a deep breath. She had too many concerns in her mind that she wanted settled.

"Have you always known?"

"Yes." Steve nodded. "Way before you were born."

"Why…" Stella searched the ground for words. "did you keep this from me?"

"As typical as it sounds, I'm only protecting you from the truth. Just until the right moment comes."

Stella met her caretaker's eyes. "Is this why we keep moving?"

"I'm afraid so." Steve replied weakly.

"I was told daemons will be after us. You and Dad did."

"I'm sorry for lying. Please, forgive me for lying to you."

Stella nodded vehemently, fighting the tears from having to hear Steve plead for forgiveness. Steve never liked lying, and she could imagine how hard it was having to do it all the time. She reached for his hand and held his eyes with hers "This is a lot to take in, Steve. I wish you should've mentioned something sooner… Anything."

"I'm sorry, Stella. But we only wish to protect you. Not until we are sure you will be in good hands."

"Good hands?"

Steve looked at the group. "Your crownsguard."

Stella followed his gaze and met the eyes of the men in the room. A proud smile formed in Prompto's face, while Ignis nodded at her.

"Count on it." Gladiolus said.

"I'm glad to hear that I can." Steve said, slowly exhaling as he did. He faced Stella once more. "I cannot protect you. Not like this. It's part of my duty to ensure that you will be free from harm, but I can only do so much."

"But I can take care of myself!" Stella said, placing a palm on her chest. "You saw me in battles, and I can fight. Can't I?"

"So were the Kings before you." Steve nodded once to emphasize his point. "But even they were not able to handle what came to them on their own. That was precisely what your father was afraid of."

"He did mention it in the letters." Gladiolus added. "He was worried about your fate as Queen."

Stella's eyes fell on her lap. "I can't be Queen. I don't even know how."

"We have an idea. We'll see you through." Ignis assured.

Stella took in another deep breath and closed her eyes, her heart beating furiously against her chest. She could picture herself diving from a high cliff downwards into the black, swirling unknown beneath. "Who do I thank for this?" she whispered.

"Your mother, Stella." Steve replied, causing everyone to look at him. "Your mother was the princess. Your father corresponded with King Regis on her behalf. She belonged to the Lucian line."

"How?" Prompto jumped in.

Steve slowly shook his head. "I am not aware how. I'm sorry."

"Did she also live in Insomnia?"

"No." Steve replied. "She lived in the shadows of her Lucian relatives, as did her ancestors. It was only King Regis who discovered of her existence and only then did he reach out to her."

"And then I'm suddenly popping out of nowhere to rule Lucis?" Stella clamored dubiously. She leaned her back on the couch. "What do I do now?"

Everyone remained silent for a moment while Stella searched for answers. Steve leaned close to Stella and squeezed her hand with as much strength as he could muster. "I wish I could tell you to follow your own path. But your duty awaits you, Stella. Lucis _needs_ its ruler."

"Yeah. Royal orders." Prompto said. "Well, it'll be your orders from here on out, but we gotta do as we're told."

Stella nodded. "I… guess I'll just have to do what I can. Or try, at least." She shrugged. "I guess I'll have to."

Seemingly convinced by her answer, Steve nodded at her before facing the Queen's new guard. "She's under your watch now. Please, take good care of her."

"But," Stella faced Steve. "what about you?"

Steve smiled softly. "Don't worry, Your Majesty. I'll be right behind you."


End file.
